WHITE AND BLUE CRYSTAL ROSES
by kungzoune
Summary: (Complete)Harry and Draco had been lovers. What happens to Draco when Harry dies in the final battle. Left to raise their son alone what will he do when his lost love comes back to life. Slash pairing HPDM- MPREG and i was told by one of my reviews that y
1. chapter one

Hi everyone. This is a brand new story that I had floating in my head. I hope you like it. It will be slash of course with our famous Harry/Draco coupling. It will have Mpreg, and it will have character death at least for the first few chapters. Don't give up you never know who will come back from the dead.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

WHITE AND BLUE CRYSTAL ROSES

Chapter one

It was the day before the final battle. Two lovers were hidden in an unknown room and were lying in each other's arms. They were talking after having just made love. They were talking about the next day and the battle to come.

"Draco I don't want you in the middle of the fight. You're bound to have to fight your father if you do."

"I don't care Harry. I will be at your side, I promised that I wouldn't abandon you and I won't. I love you. I need to be with you to help keep you safe."

"Draco, one of us is going to die, it either Voldemort or me. It was in a prophesy so I want you to be aware that I may not survive the battle tomorrow."

"Love, this is going to be dangerous for all of us. Anyone of us could die tomorrow. The death eaters have no qualms about killing anything that moves in front of them. You'll need someone to watch your back and I intend to be the one to do it."

Harry hugged his lover and started kissing him. "I love you Draco, I always will, always remember that no matter what happens."

The two lovers stayed the whole night in each other's arms; something they had never permitted themselves to do before.

The next day they woke early and made their way to the great Hall for breakfast. Students didn't notice them coming in at the same time. They separated and went to their respective house tables. The great hall was full of aurors and members of the order of the phoenix. They were sitting amongst the student to make them feel better. In the middle of breakfast professor Snape came into the hall casting a sonorous charm on himself.

"Quiet down everyone, the dark Lord is here." Cries of fright were heard all around the room. Some of the younger students started crying.

Dumbledore got up and motioned for the forces of the light to follow him. The students watched as Harry got up and joined them. All of the seventh year students except for the Slytherins got up and made their way to the adults. One lone Slytherin got up and came to stand next to Harry. The professors and aurors watched as the son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's second in command stood in front of Harry and smiled.

"I promised you Harry that I would be at your side and here I am." Draco extended his hand for a handshake. Harry quickly shook it and replied.

"You Draco will give back honor to your family name. Fight with me to defeat Voldemort; he as ruined our lives enough as it is. Mine by killing my family and yours by killing the goodness and love they had in their hearts for you." The two boys looked at each other before turning towards the Adults.

"Well are we going to do this today?" asked Harry. Everyone left the great hall. The school locking it's doors to protect the students who wouldn't be part of the battle.

A few hours later after a long drawn out battle, Harry was finally able to face Voldemort. Draco had just been rendered unconscious by a stray spell so he didn't see the final moments of the battle. When he woke up in the infirmary he was told by the nurse that Voldemort had been defeated. When he asked about Harry she just patted his hand and told him she would get Dumbledore.

When the headmaster came in he sat in a chair next to Draco's bed.

"Professor why won't anybody tell me what happened to Harry?" He tried to hide just how desperate he was for information.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Potter also died in the battle. He gave up his life to save us all." The aged wizard had never seemed so old as he did at that moment. Draco's eyes went wide with shock.

"No...no..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry Draco." The head master got up and left the young man to his grief. He was sobbing so hard that he didn't hear his godfather come in and sit by him.

"Draco, I didn't think that Potter's death would affect you so much."

After a few minutes of trying to get himself under control Draco spoke with a voice that seemed to come from far away. "Sev, what I'm about to tell you must stay between you and me. We never told anyone for security reasons. But now that he's dead..." Draco's voice choked up on the last words.

The potion master could see that this was important to his godson. "I promise to keep this a secret."

"Harry and I were lovers." He heard the dark wizard gasp. "We were together for most of our seventh year." Draco took a chain off from around his neck. On it was a ring which he showed to Severus. It was a Potter family wedding band. "He gave me this ring as an engagement ring. We were to be married this summer." Severus looked at the ring again and saw an inscription in it. It read "Forever love"

"What will you do now Draco?"

"After graduation, I will travel a bit and visit the many Malfoy properties and decided which ones I'm going to sell. I will only keep a few. There are some where no dark magic was ever performed. I think I'll move to one of those. I'm not a dark wizard anymore."

"I agree, this will help you forget. I will help you pack when you are ready to go. I hope you will keep in contact with me?"

"Of course Sev, you're like a father to me. Now if you don't mind I'm kind of tired I think I will rest some more."

Severus said his goodbyes to this godson. He really hated Potter now. "Why did he have to make Draco fall in love with him if he planed on disappearing after the battle? If he ever finds out that Harry is still alive and doesn't wish, for some stupid reason to tell him, then he will be devastated."

Once the potion master left Draco turned towards the nurse and asked. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"For eight days."

Draco gasped. "So I've missed Harry's funeral."

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy; his funeral was four days ago. He was buried in the same cemetery as his parents and godfather in Godric's Hollow."

Draco turned towards the wall and silently started to cry again. As soon the he felt better he would go to the grave and say goodbye to his love.


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone, time for another chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER TWO

It took Draco two weeks to leave the infirmary. He felt better physically except for the last two mornings when he had been sick to his stomach. He didn't tell the nurse, she would had surely kept him in longer and he needed to get back to his studies to pass his NEWTs. He wanted to graduate and leave this place where he had so many memories of his love. He knew that he would never love again. It was in his blood to only love one person for the rest of his life even if this person was dead. This was caused by some Veela blood that went back a few centuries on his father's side.

Draco who had never cried for anything in his life found himself crying himself to sleep every night and whishing to never wake up. But when the morning came he would get up and get back to work. He hid his pain deep within himself. He no longer talked to anyone and he didn't smile anymore. He looked like a ghost of his former self.

Having nothing to do he easily caught up with his school work. And thanks to his godfather he was able to perform any new spell and potions perfectly. He also noticed that he was still sick in the morning and he was now starting to get tired quite easily. He almost fell of his broom during a Quidich practice. He decided to let the reserve seeker play the last game. Without Harry Quidich lost all it's appeal.

It was finally time for the NEWT exams. He passed them quite easily and waited to get his results and diploma. At the final feast professor Dumbledore gave his usual end of year speech. He requested a moment of silence to remember their fallen hero and all the others who had also perished in the war. It took all of Draco's strength to not bolt out of the room crying. Draco noticed that he was getting strange stares from Harry's friends. He didn't understand why they weren't all over each other crying themselves silly over their fallen friend. Draco just shook his head and got back to his meal. All of a sudden he became nauseous as the smell of the food got to him. He got up and quickly made his exit from the great hall. He made it just in time to the boy's loo.

The next morning he found himself again throwing up in the bathroom. "What the hell. If I didn't know better I would think that I'm..." He stopped mid sentence as realization hit him. He knew what was going on. He was a Malfoy and it was totally possible if he loved his mate with true love, which he did. He placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. He went deep within himself to fee his magical core. He also felt a smaller magical core within himself. He could feel his son's heart beating; strong and steady.

"Oh Merlin! I'm pregnant. And I'm having Harry's baby." Draco started sobbing in the bathroom. He cried for about half an hour before getting himself under control. He got up and made his way back to his room where he got dressed and went down to catch the train to London. On his way he made a silent promise to his lost love.

"Harry my love; I hope that you've found peace. You're probably with your parents and godfather right now. Just yesterday I wished I could join you but now I have a new reason to live. Our son is growing within me. I promise you that he will have a better childhood then we ever had. I promise to love him and to let him know that he is loved. Thank you for giving me this final gift."

Draco bid goodbye to all the teachers. And when he shook professor Dumbledore's hand he told him in a cryptic way that not all of Harry had died. The old professor looked at him like he had lost his mind but Draco just gave him the Malfoy smirk and turned around to get on the train.

"I guess he'll find out in eleven years when you come to Hogwarts my son." Draco patted his still flat stomach. Once in London he had made an appointment to see the family healer. He need to know just how far along he was. He still intended on traveling but he would have to use muggle means since he couldn't apparate while pregnant. And the floo would just make him sick.

At the healers office he was probed and tested for a least an hour. The healer was an old friend of the family and had been the one to help his mother give birth to him. "Draco you are five weeks and two days along. You are due for early February. Your son is healthy and since you are young and strong I don't anticipate any problems with this pregnancy. Just be careful not to apparate and if you feel tired and weak take some time and lie down and rest. Now I want you to take these potions. One is for morning sickness and the other is a vitamin potion. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me anytime."

"Thank you Healer Johnston. Please don't tell anyone about this visit. Due to who the other father is I need to keep this pregnancy secret."

"Can I ask you who it is?"

"Yes but I will have to put a secrecy spell on you." Draco cast the spell and told the healer that the father of his child was no other than the boy who lived Harry Potter. After taking the prescribed potions Draco left the healer's office and made his way towards Godric's Hollow. It was time for him to say his goodbyes to his love.

When he got to the cemetery he noticed that it was protected by many charms. They probably don't want anyone digging up the Potters and Black's graves. He noticed a sign that said that only blood family and friend could come into the cemetery. Draco was scared that he couldn't enter since no one had knew about their relationship. When he got close to the door he felt a small flutter in his stomach where his baby was. He felt the wards open up to let him in. "I guess they could tell that I'm carrying a Potter."

Draco made his way to a freshly dug plot. On it was a very simple headstone. It mentioned Harry's name and date of birth and death. The simple epithet said "Here lies the boy who died to save us all." Draco kneeled in front of the grave and traced the letters with his fingers. Silent tears were coming down his cheeks. He didn't see the eyes of the cemetery's guard on him the whole time he was there. The old man had orders to report everything to the Headmaster of the Wizarding School.

Draco placed his hand in front of him and used his wandless magic to make a crystal rose to put on the headstone. He felt another flutter in his stomach and suddenly inside his rose appeared a small blue crystal rose. It was simply magnificent. Draco used a sticking charm to hold in to the top of the headstone. He promised himself that he would visit Harry's grave every year on the anniversary of his death and on their son's birthday. He knew that Harry would want to be told about their son. He had wanted a family so badly.

With a final kiss to the headstone Draco turned and left the cemetery. He got into his car and drove away. He didn't see the old wizard apparaiting away.


	3. chapter 3

Hi everyone. Time for another chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and co

CHAPTER THREE

A few weeks later Draco was walking in Diagon Alley when he felt like he was being watched. He had just come out of the medical potion's store to buy his prescribed potions and was making his way to Flourish and Blotts to by a few books on male pregnancy. He wanted to know how he would give birth. He knew that he had a few alternatives but he wanted to know which one was the safest for the baby. He also need to go to Madam Malkins to get some new robes his old ones were starting to get tight in the middle. He would need some maternity ones soon but he would get those in France where no one would recognize him. He was leaving for his Chateaux in four days. He couldn't wait. He wanted to leave London very badly. He kept on meeting fellow students in Diagon Alley and they kept on reminding him of his loss.

After he finished his shopping he noticed that he was still being followed. He turned around and looked but couldn't see anyone. He quickly made his way to the door to the muggle world. He got into his car still feeling like he was being followed. "Thank goodness I won't be returning here for a while.

The next four days passed quickly for Draco. He packed all the things he would need for his travel. He had planed to buy the baby's things once he was in France. He would live with his son at the 'Chateau des Anges'. He still chuckled at the thought that his family owned something called the Castle of Angels. He knew that it had been owed by the few Malfoys who were light wizards like himself. "Maybe that's why I feel so at home when I'm there. It's not as cold as Malfoy Manor. I think it will be a nice place to raise Evan.

Draco moved in to his French Chateau, He spent the months of his pregnancy traveling to his different estates. He had thirteen in all and decided to sell ten of them. He kept the Chateau in France, the penthouse in New York and the summer home in Bermuda. He decided to by a nice size flat in London for his trips when he would have to go back to England or when he wanted to visit Harry's grave. Everyone of his homes had a nursery that was next to his bedroom since he wanted to raise his son by himself without the help of nurses and nannies.

Draco spent a few weeks in London when he was about seven months pregnant. He used a glamour charm to hide his condition. He visited with his godfather and went to visit Harry's grave. He noticed some dead flowers on the site. He banished them and replaced them with fresh ones. Again he didn't notice the old man watching him. He looked at his crystal rose on top of the head stone. It still shone with the rays of the sun. It would be a constant reminder that their love had been pure and true. After all Draco had the proof of it by carrying their child.

On the seventh of February Draco gave birth to his son with the help of healer Johnston. After ten hours of labor the child was finally born. At six pounds seven ounces Evan was a healthy baby. He was also a very good baby not giving Draco too much trouble. Draco had been amazed at the sight of his new son. His hair was just as blond as his but it was messy like Harry's and the boy had Harry's green eyes. Draco laughed at seeing his son being a perfect mix of Harry and himself.

One night he was rocking Evan and started crying. "I just wish that Harry could see you. In three months it will be the first anniversary of his death. I'll bring you with me to see his grave. Your daddy was a hero, he was a great wizard. I hope you grow up to have a lot of his qualities. You might even be placed in Gryffindor when you go to school. You would be the first Malfoy to ever go into that house." Draco kept on rocking his son and talking about his daddy Harry. The young boy would grow up to know and love his other father.

On the day of the anniversary of Harry's death Draco made his way to the cemetery again. He was holding Evan who was now a very active four month old baby. Dressed in a light blue jumper and wearing a winter baby suit he was comfortable in his papa's arms. Draco sat down in front of the grave. Again he used wandless magic to conjure another white crystal rose. He saw a small glow coming form Evan and a small blue crystal rose appeared next to him. Draco was shocked that his son could perform magic at such a young age. Looking at the infant who was looking back with innocent green eyes Draco chuckled. "Well I guess I'm in for a few surprises from you, aren't I my little lion."

Draco cast a sticking charm on the two roses and placed them next to the first rose. He knew that the first rose with the blue one inside it represented himself when he had been pregnant. He smiled at his son. Draco talked to Harry's headstone for a while telling him just how much of a good baby their son was and that he would be a powerful wizard. "I promise you Harry, that I will teach him to use his powers for the good of wizard kind."

With a final goodbye, Draco got up and held Evan's hand against the stone. "Remember my son, that your daddy gave his life so you could have a peaceful one." Draco saw his son smile and he kissed the top of his head. "Come now we have to get back to France and get ready for our trip to Bermuda. I think we can do with a month in the sun."

After they left they didn't notice a lone figure making his way to the headstone where he touched the crystal roses. The man was puzzled why someone would place something so beautiful on his grave. He had not seen Draco and Evan who had left a few minutes before he got there. The man made his way to three other headstones. Two had the name of Potter on them and the third had the name of Black. Waving his hand he conjured three bouquet of roses. Then he turned around and gave one last puzzled look at his grave site and left.


	4. chapter 4

I everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. It wont be a long story. Just a little something I though of.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry Potter who was actually alive and well was sitting in the headmaster's office talking with his old friend. "Albus I don't get it for over ten years now someone has been placing crystal roses on my grave. I don't understand since all of my friends know that I'm not dead. Who would be doing this?"

"I talked to the caretaker of the cemetery and he says that it is always the same man who comes with a young boy. He said the he can't see them very well which means that they probably are using a glamour charm to hide their appearance. He also says that they come early morning on the anniversary of your death and on February the seventh."

"But I thought that there was a spell that would only let family and friends go into the cemetery to protect my parent's grave."

"I know it is a great mystery Harry. I suggest that this year on the anniversary of your death the we place a few well hidden people in the cemetery to see who comes and places those flowers on your grave. I thought that we had contacted most of your close friends to let them know that you were alive. And since the day is just a few weeks away we should be able to resolve this soon."

"I know I just can't see who it could be."

Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter"

The potion master came into the office and sneered at the savior of the wizarding world. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus, Harry and I were just discussing the mystery about some strange occurrences happening in the cemetery where his grave is. All his friends know that he is alive but still every year on the anniversary of his death new crystal flowers appear on his headstone. This has been going on since after his death."

Severus seemed to be getting angry. "Yes you told all your friends, have you thought of telling your lover?" Severus raised his eyebrow in question.

Harry paled when he thought of Draco. Since the blond had disappeared not long after the final battle he had thought that he had moved on.

"But he disappeared years ago, I thought that he was starting a new life somewhere else." Said Harry.

"I know for a fact that my godson has been crying over your death for over ten years. I see that you don't seem to have the same problem over his absence."

Harry was surprised to hear that Draco still mourned his death. He remembered their last night together. The look of love in his lover's eyes was unmistakable. How could he have thought that Draco didn't love him anymore.

"I thought that he left because he was over me."

"You idiot, he left because he couldn't stand to stay where everything reminded him of you. He's been living as a recluse in his Chateau in France all these years. I've tried to get him to go out and date but he keeps telling me that his heart will never beat for another. I guess that if he knew that you were alive all this time he would not forgive you so easily. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few important potions to take care of." With a nod of his head towards the headmaster Snape left the room.

Harry was lost in thought. He knew that Draco had loved him, why had he not told his blond lover that he was still alive. Somehow he had believed the others when they had told him that Draco would eventually hurt him so he had decided to end it before it got too serious. Draco had thought that no one knew about their relationship but Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus had known since Harry couldn't keep something so important from them.

Harry gave a sad smile to the headmaster and left after they had made arrangements to meet in three weeks early in the morning at the cemetery. They would solve the mystery of the roses.

The day of his anniversary of his death finally came. The Weasleys, Remus, Hermione and professor Dumbledore met Harry at the gates of the cemetery. They cast dilution charms on themselves and scattered through out the headstones. Each of them had a good view of Harry's grave which sparkled with all the white and blue crystal roses that were laid upon it.

About two hours later Harry was nervously watching the front gate when he saw a black car pull up to the small parking spot in front of the fence protecting the cemetery. Two people came out of the car and entered the cemetery and made their way to James and Lily's grave. The young boy looked like he was around ten or eleven and the man looked in his thirties.

With a wave of his hand Draco removed the glamour spell hiding Evan and his identities knowing that the wards would protect them. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw his old lover. Draco had not changed with the years; he was still as beautiful as he was when he was seventeen. Then he got a good look at Draco's son. The boy was blond but his hair was short and messy, his green eyes hiding behind round glasses. Harry used a spell that would let him hear everything they would say even if they were whispering.

"Papa, can I conjure up the roses this time to put on grand-maman and grand-papa's graves?" The young boy asked Draco.

"Sure son, and don't forget your uncle Sirius' grave."

Harry watched as the boy waved his hand and made beautiful red roses appear in front of his mom's grave. Then he saw how Draco made his way to his own grave. Draco sat down in front of the grave like he did every year and started talking.

"Hi Harry it's that time of year again. No matter how long it's been since you died I still miss you." Draco traced the words on the headstone with his fingers. "You should see how grown up our son is." Harry just stood still in shock at hearing that the boy was his son. He shook himself out of his thoughts and kept on listening to Draco.

"Just the other day he beat me at Quidich. He has your skills when it comes to being a seeker." Tears were falling on his cheeks. Would the pain ever go away? "He will probably get his Hogwarts letter this summer. He turned eleven a few months ago." Draco turned his head to watch his son who was finishing conjuring the flowers for the other graves.

Draco turned back to the grave and continued talking "He will probably be in Gryffindor. Do you know that if he is he will be the first Malfoy to do so?" Draco felt Evan sit next to him.

"Do you have a few words to say to your daddy Evan?"

"Yes, Hi daddy, guess what? I discovered that I can talk to snakes this year. I met one in our back yard the other day. Papa says I take that after you. Papa said that I shouldn't tell too many people since it's considered a bad thing but I like it. Snakes are actually very smart."

Draco place his arm around Evan as the child spoke to the headstone. It broke his heart that the only contact his son had with Harry was talking with a piece of rock. When Evan was done speaking Draco hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Are you ready Evan?"

"Yes Papa." Both of them held out a hand over their heart and soon it started glowing. After a few seconds both were holding a crystal rose. Draco's as usual was white and Evan's was blue and smaller. Evan was the first to put his flower on the headstone. Then he got up and with a final "I love you daddy." made his way to the car giving his papa a few minutes alone.

Draco watched at Evan got in the car and put the music on. He smiled and shook his head. Soon his son would be a teenager and would probably blast that music very loudly. Turning back to Harry's headstone Draco started crying. With his head in his hands he sobbed for a few minutes and started talking again.

"It's been twelve years since you've been gone and it still hurts like it was yesterday. Did you know that right after you died I tried to kill myself three times but every time something stopped me. I thank Merlin now that I've never succeeded or Evan would have never been born." Taking a deep breath Draco placed his own crystal rose on the grave. "I love you Harry, and I always will. Remember when I was pregnant with Evan how I promised you that he would be brought up to believe in the good of this world. Well I kept my promise. He's never touched a dark arts book ever and he has had love showed to him his whole life. Our son is a very powerful wizard; he will do great things to help the wizarding world. He's a light wizard and has a good heart. You would be proud of him."

Draco traced the letters on the cold stone one more time before he got up. "I'll see you next year, I miss you so much, I'm sorry if I don't come more often but it hurts so much to only be able to talk to a headstone when I long to hold you so much." Draco whipped his tears away and turned around to leave. "I love you Harry." Then he walked away getting in the car leaving a whole lot of wizards shocked and surprised at what they had witnessed.


	5. chapter 5

Hi everyone. I hope you like this new chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co

CHAPTER FIVE

A few hours later Harry and the others were sitting in Albus' office drinking tea and discussing their discovery of Draco's visits to Harry's grave.

The old headmaster asked the question that had been bothering him since that morning. "Why didn't you tell him you were alive Harry?"

Harry answered while pointing to his friends. "While I was sick in the hospital they made me believe that Draco didn't really love me and that he would hurt me, and when I came to my senses Draco was already gone. I searched for him for five years and I couldn't find him." Harry had his face in his hands and didn't notice the potion master coming into the room. He got up and started shouting at the golden trio and the rest of the members of the order.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT HE LOVED YOU. HE STOOD UP TO THE SLYTHRINS AND FOUGHT BY YOUR SIDE DURING THE FINAL BATTLE. HE KILLED HIS OWN FATHER BECAUSE HE LOVED YOU. HE TEARS A PIECE OF HIS OWN HEART EVERY YEAR TO MAKE THOSE CRYSTAL ROSES FOR YOUR GRAVE AS A SHOW OF HIS LOVE FOR YOU. HE STILL CRIES AT YOUR GRAVE AFTER TWELVE FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU STILL. HE HAS TURNED FROM EVERY THING THE MALFOY'S BELIEVED IN SO HE COULD RAISE YOUR SON AS A LIGHT WIZARD. WHY? BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU. HE LIVES IN FRANCE AWAY FROM EVERYTHING HE HAS EVER KNOWN BECAUSE OF THE PAIN BEING HERE CAUSES HIM. PERSONALY I DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE HIS LOVE."

Severus turned around and left the room slamming the door behind him. Harry was now sobbing as he realized his mistake. "What can I do to get him back; I still love him so much?"

Remus got up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll think of something Harry so you can be reunited with your love and your son."

"I have an idea." Said the Headmaster. "I will invite him to take the teacher's post of ancient runes that will be vacant in September. If I remember correctly Draco managed an O on his NEWTs for that exam. He may want to accept to stay close to your son."

Hermione seemed to be thinking. "That's a good idea Albus, maybe you should write to him now so that he has time to think about it."

Harry seemed to brighten up at the mention that Draco might come to teach at Hogwarts. The group spent the rest of the day planning Harry's return to the wizarding world. The owl was sent to Draco and prayers were said hoping that he would accept the teaching post so they could fix what they had broken.

A few days later Draco received an owl from the school asking him to become a teacher. He thought it was strange after so many years that they would want him to teach. He spent a week thinking about the possibility. What made him decided was the reaction Evan had to the news.

"Great papa, now I won't have to worry about you while I'm in school since you'll be right there with me." Evan hugged him and ran outside to tell his friends that his father would become a teacher at his new school.

Albus Dumbledore was in a very good mood when he made his way to Grimauld Place. He had very good news for Harry. Draco had accepted the teaching position. After giving his news he returned to school; he had a lot of work to do for the end of the year.


	6. chapter 6

Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I can't believe that this story was so well received. This is actually supposed to be a short story but only time will tell how long it will get. As I said before I don't write anything in advance; I just sit at my computer and write.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER SIX

It was August fifteenth when Draco and Evan showed up at Hogwarts. Draco had come in advance to be able to attend some teacher's meetings. They were greeted by all the other professors who were happy to see one of their old students who was also a war hero. Evan just smiled at the attention his father was getting.

Draco laughed and gestured to Evan; he wanted him to come and stand next to him. "Thank you for the warm welcome. I would like you all to meet my son Evan."

The young boy smiled at his future professors. "Hi, I'm so happy to come to Hogwarts. Papa has told me so much about the school." The teachers were happy to see the excitement showing in the boy. Severus made his way to his godson.

"Draco, why did you keep him a secret from me?"

"I'm sorry Sev; I kept his existence secret for security reasons. There were still many death eaters around for a few years after the war. With who his other father is; it would have been dangerous to tell the wizarding world that their savior actually had a son."

"So this is Potter's son." sneered the potion master.

"Yes but remember that he is also my son and he was raised by me. He knows everything about his other daddy. Don't get on his back for who his daddy was."

"I have no doubt that you raised your son correctly." Severus gave Evan a rare smile.

"Professor Snape, Papa told me that you're a potion master."

"Yes, I am."

"Well I have a few questions about some potions I was working on and I wanted to know if you could help me?"

Severus was taken aback with the news that Draco's son was interested in potions. "Sure, I will let you know when I have a free moment to talk."

"Really, wow, great." Evan ran over to his dad, who was now speaking with professor Flitwick, to give him the news. Draco sent a thankful look at his godfather.

In the afternoon after they had settled down in their quarters; they decided to go to the Quidich pitch to have a game of catch the snitch. Draco was proud of his son's talent. Evan would now beat him half of the time. Hell the boy could even pull a Wonsky feint. They spent hours flying not noticing that they had acquired a few spectators.

The four heads of house and the headmaster were looking at the young Malfoy out fly his father. The boy had natural talent. He would probably be the second first year student to be chosen for his house team in this century. Albus could see Harry's flying skill in the boy.

It was two laughing Malfoys that found five people looking at them when they were done. Professor McGonagal was the first to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, it would seem that your son is a very talented Quidich player."

"Yes, he takes after both his fathers." Said Draco who turned around and left to take his shower. Evan was blushing at the praise. His father had often told him how good he was but this was the first time someone else had let him know. He excused himself and followed his father to get cleaned up for diner.

Minerva McGonagal turned around and asked the headmaster "did he say that the boy had two fathers?"

"Yes, young Evan was carried by Draco; the Malfoys are an old pureblood family where males can become pregnant."

The teachers started asking if he knew who the other father was but the head master shook his head and told them they would find out soon.

September first finally came and Draco dropped Evan off at platform nine and three quarters so he could catch the train.

"But papa; I was already at school whey should I have to take the train?"

"Because the train ride is half the fun in starting the school year. You will be able to make new friends, go now before you miss it. I'll see you tonight at the feast." Draco kissed the top of Evan's head and apparated to Hogsmead after he made sure his son was safely onboard.

A few hours later the first years were led into the great hall by professor McGonagal. They were waiting anxiously for the sorting.

Draco spotted Evan who was talking with a red head boy. They were both laughing and had obviously become friends. Draco smiled; the young red head had the Weasley hair. "Figures that Harry's son would become friends with a Weasley." He thought.

Draco leaned over towards Severus and asked him which Weasley was the father of the boy Evan was talking to.

"That's Bill oldest son. He and Fleur Delacourt got married in your seventh year and now have five children."

Draco rolled his eyes when he heard the amount of children they had. The Weasleys were famous for large families.

When Evan's turn came up professor McGonagal seemed to choke on his name.

"Evan Potter-Malfoy"

She watched as the messy haired blonde made his way to the sorting hat. She got a good look and saw the resemblance; messy hair and bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses. "Merlin, what will Harry say?" she thought.

Evan sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. "Ah... A Potter-Malfoy. Now that's not a combination I've ever seen before. You're quite cunning, loyal, and smart but the trait that stands out the most is your bravery. So there is only one house for you...GRYFFINDOR."

Evan jumped off the stool and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He smiled at his father and uncle Sev. He sat next to another first year and waited for his friend to be sorted. A few minutes later Robert Weasley came and sat next to him. They started chatting again and started eating when the meal appeared.

After the meal professor Dumbledore got up to give his usual beginning of year speech.

"First I would like to welcome all our new and returning students. The forbidden forest is still forbidden to anyone. Mr. Filch has a list of all items band in the school; for more information you can see him in his office. Now I would like to present to you your new ancient runes professor: Draco Malfoy."

The students applauded Draco who stood up and bowed to them. When he sat back down professor Dumbledore continued speaking. "Now I would like you to meet one of your defense against the dark arts professor: Harry Potter."

Draco almost chocked on his pumpkin juice. He watched as Harry made his way into the great hall. He came to the head table and sat next to Draco.

Draco closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. He was shaking like a leaf and didn't hear when Harry said his name. He stood up on shaking legs and excused himself from the table. He made his way out of the school and didn't notice two people following him. Once he was near the forest he transformed into his wolf animagus form. Evan who had followed him saw his father change into a wolf. He knew that if he wanted to follow him he would have to change to his own form. Checking to make sure that no one was looking he transformed into his lion form and started running after his father. He was finally able to catch up and sat next to Draco. They both transformed back and Evan threw himself in his father's arms.

Draco's world had just crashed. He couldn't understand why Harry was alive and had never told him.

Harry watched the two figures cry in each other's arms. Draco holding their son as the boy kept asking him why his daddy didn't let them know he wasn't' dead, didn't he love them?

"I don't know Evan, I just don't know." Finally noticing that it was getting late Draco told his son that they needed to get back. Both transformed again and made their way to school. Harry was wondering just how strong was his son magically to be able to manage the animagus transformation at that age. He followed them back to school in his eagle form.

Draco brought Evan to professor McGonagal's quarters. He knocked at the door and waited for the witch to answer. When the professor opened the door she was surprised to see Draco and his son.

"I apologize for disturbing you so late Minerva but could you help Evan find the Gryffindor dorms. It's my fault that he's up so late."

Putting on an understanding smile on her face she told Draco that she would show Evan to his common room and make sure he was settled down. She was a bit ashamed at how Albus and Harry had shocked the poor man with the way they had revealed that Harry was alive and well. Both Draco and Evan looked drained of emotions.

Once Evan had gone with the professor Draco decided to go to Severus' quarters for a stiff drink. While he was walking he came upon a familiar corridor. It lead to the secret room that he and Harry had shared in their seventh year. He stopped and looked at the corridor for a few seconds before deciding to see the room one more time. When he got to the portrait guarding it he called the old password wondering if it was still good.

"Forever love" Draco almost cried at the irony. "I guess it was just one way love." The door opened and Draco entered. The room had not changed since the last time he had been there. The queen size four poster bed was in the middle of the room and two chairs were in front of the fire place.

Draco walked up to the bed remembering the night that Evan had been conceived. It had been the night before the final battle. He sat on the end of the bed looking at the spot where he and Harry had loved to cuddle and hold each other after having made love.

Draco wrapped his arms around himself. He laid down in bed and cried over a love that was not meant to be. He made his decision that the next day he would talk to Evan and if his son wanted to; they would leave and he would enroll him at Beaubaxton. He would not accept Evan feeling unwanted. He had worked very hard to give his son a good life and there was no way that he wanted to see such pain in his son's eyes again.


	7. chapter 7

Hi everyone. I hope you like this new chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Harry had followed Draco to their secret room. When he finally went in he noticed that the blond was sleeping in the middle of the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He took the time to look at his love and saw the subtle changes in him. Draco had let his hair grow to his mid back where he kept it tied back. He had grown a bit and filled up with muscles but was still slim and not too bulky. He sat on the bed next to Draco and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Two silver eyes looked at him with such pain that it tore at his heart.

Draco woke up when he felt someone touch him. He opened his eyes to see his ex-lover looking at him. Draco shot out of bed and ran for the door. Harry caught up to him and placed his hand on the door closing it again. Draco turned around and yelled at Harry one single word that shook the raven haired man to the core.

"WHY?"

Harry tried to explain, but all he could think of was how utterly stupid and weak he had been to believe what his friends had said. Yes, he had been emotionally unstable after his fight with Voldemort but when he had gotten better he should have tried harder to seek out his lover.

"I'm sorry Draco, when I became healthy again after the battle, you had disappear I searched for five years when I couldn't find you I thought you had moved on. Ron and Hermione kept telling me how you didn't seem affected by my death. Snape wouldn't give me the time of day. Eventually I believed them and I stopped looking for you. Please forgive me. I was an idiot."

Draco seemed frozen in place. Was that it? He had believed his friends over him. Had he had not proven time and time again that he loved him more than life itself.

"Harry, I'm a Malfoy. When have you ever seen me show my emotions in public? I was raised to be cold as ice. It took me a long time to even show the affectionate side of me to Evan in public. Did you think that I would have gone around the school crying my eyes out and weeping over your death? You should have known better then that. I kept my pain to myself and only let it out at night when I was alone in my room." Draco shook his head at the stupidity that his love was showing.

"I'm sorry Draco. I still love you." Harry was now standing back a few feet looking at Draco and didn't seem to know what he needed to say or do to make things better.

"God, Harry do you know what this will do to Evan. All his life, I've told him that you loved him and in one shot you destroy his world. I warn you now; you will not come near MY son. You don't deserve us. How could I have been stupid to love someone who was afraid to love?" Draco turned around pulling his hair. "Gods what kind of idiot am I? I believed you when you told me you loved me. Fuck this. Evan and I are out of here in the morning. Don't you dare come near us."

Draco stormed out of the room and didn't notice that Harry had slipped to the floor crying and holding his heart.

Draco ran all the way back to his quarters. He used his wand to pack all his things. He would let Evan sleep and tomorrow he would pack his son's things and go back to France. Since Evan had been born in France he had also received an acceptance letter for Beaubaxton. Their school year started in a week so Evan wouldn't miss anything. He would get his son to understand that it was better for them to be away from Harry. They didn't need him in their lives.

Just as Draco thought that; he knew he was wrong. He'd give all of his riches to be able to hold Harry. But not the Harry he had talked to. No he wanted the Harry that had held him in his arms professing undying love for him when they were seventeen. "Merlin I'm pathetic."

Draco new that Harry wouldn't give up now that he knew that he had a son. And what right did he have to keep Evan away from him. His son had wanted to see Harry all his life. "Dammit to hell, I'm such a fucking idiot." After he had cooled down, Draco turned back and unpacked his things. He wouldn't let the Gryffindor win. He would live his life like before. It was obvious that the Harry Potter he loved was dead. This newer version was just a fake. He hope if he kept on telling himself that, that he would soon believe it.

Draco didn't sleep at all that night. When he woke he looked as good as he did any other day when he made his way to the great hall but his eyes were now dead. He hardly smiled at Severus and just nodded at the headmaster. His only real smile came when he saw Evan walk into the hall with his friend Robert. Evan seeing the state that his father was in decided to get up and go greet him with their usual morning hug. His papa always liked his hugs. Evan saw his daddy Harry make his way to the head table. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week. He kind of felt sorry for him but he had dug his own holes and it was up to him to get himself out of them. Evan was Malfoy enough to understand that his daddy had a lot to make amends for. H

Evan got up and made his way towards Draco. He made a big show of turning his head away from Harry when he passed in front of him. He then stood next to Draco and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you papa." Draco couldn't resist taking his son in his arms. "I love you too my little lion. Now go and have breakfast with your friends. I think you have potions this morning and you wouldn't want to be late for professor Snape's class."

"Of course not papa." Turning towards the potion master Evan smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to your class uncle Sev...er... I mean professor Snape." He turned around and made his way back to his seat.

Severus turned around towards Draco and let out a fake sigh. "How am I suppose to handle him. He'll be the only Gryffindor who will make feel bad about taking points away from them. He's so good in potions already. Damn Draco did your son have to be so perfect?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. Evan had Severus wrapped around his little finger. Draco was eating when he noticed that Harry had been listening to them since the beginning of the meal. "I repeat what I said last night Potter. Stay away from my son. When he's ready he'll seek you out. Until then keep your distance. You were his hero, now he doesn't know what to think."

"I understand Draco. In time I hope to make you forgive me for my weaknesses. Please can we talk later?"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk yet, please give me time." Draco turned around and left the room.


	8. chapter 8

Hi everyone; thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this new chapter. You'll see that Harry isn't as much a jerk as you believed; he had reasons for not being able to look for Draco. The next chapters will tell part of the story.

Thoughts will be indicated with ( )

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER EIGHT

After potions Evan headed for his first defense class. He was a bit nervous about being around his other father. He understood the pain that his papa was in but he also wanted to know why his father Harry wouldn't tell them that he had been alive all this time. He hurried to get to class early so he could have a talk with Harry.

Harry was sitting at his desk waiting for Remus to come so they could decide who would start the class. He was looking at his class list and noticed that it was a mixed Ravenclaw/Gryffindor group. He saw his son's name and suddenly felt very nervous. He knew he had a lot of work but not much time to get Draco to forgive him, but how would his son react. He heard someone come into the class; thinking it was Remus he didn't lift his head to greet who it was. Evan took the time to examine his father. Harry looked pale and very tired. He looked sick. Evan frowned at the way Harry looked frail. Making some noise with his schoolbag he finally got Harry to look up. The young boy stood in front of him and Harry saw his own eyes looking back at him.

"Why did you do it daddy, didn't you love papa?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a pained breath. Then he opened his eyes again to answer his son.

"I love your father more than life itself; I always have. I was very sick after the fight with Voldemort. For the first six months they didn't know if I would live. It took me a year and a half to become well again. When I tried to find Draco he had disappeared. I was very sad and believed my friends when they told me that he probably didn't love me anymore. After five years I gave up looking. I was stupid and I believed my friends. I'm sorry Evan; I want to do everything I can to make it up to Draco. I'm sorry I wasn't around; I would have loved to see you grow up and be part of your life. Could you give me a chance?"

Evan seemed to be thinking about what Harry said. "I want to talk with papa first. I'll think about it. I know you didn't mean to hurt me since you didn't know about me but it hurts to see papa cry."

"I understand; if you want to talk some more you can come to my quarters. The password is 'seekers rule'."

Evan gave him a weak smile and went to sit down. A few minutes later Remus came into the class. Evan had been told by Draco that he was a werewolf. Being the ever curious child that he was he started asking Remus questions.

"Professor Lupin, I have a few questions that I want to ask you about your transformation. Is it ok if we talk a bit?"

Remus gave Harry a look and answered the young wizard. "Yes Evan, I think we can talk after class since this is your last class of the day."

"Thank you professor, I'll look forward to it." Evan sat back happy that his curiosity would be satisfied.

The rest of the students started coming in and once they were all seated, the professors started teaching their class. Harry was impressed with the knowledge that his son had. After class Evan stayed to talk with Remus. Harry stayed also as he was curious as to what his son wanted to find out about werewolves.

"So Evan what can I do for you?" Remus came and sat at a desk next to Evan's.

"Is it true that a werewolf won't hurt another animal?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Well papa told me that uncle Sirius used to change into a dog and run with you at the full moon."

Remus was taken aback at how candid the boy was being about his 'situation'. "Yes he did, he was my best friend and mate."

"Mate...does that mean that he was your boyfriend?"

"Yes you can call him that; although we were together for years."

"Does anyone run with you now during full moon?"

"Yes, sometimes your dad Harry comes with me. He's an eagle animagus. Why do you ask?"

Evan seemed a bit shy. "I'm curious about all the magical creatures in the world. I've always wanted to see an actual werewolf. Papa has taken me all over the world for my education because I like to learn. Do you think that on the next full moon in two weeks that I could join you and daddy?"

"Evan, your dad can join me because he's an animagus. It would be very dangerous for you to come with us." Remus was trying to let the boy down nicely.

"That's ok professor Lupin. I can handle myself." Evan waved his hand closing the door and locking it wandlessly. Then he turned into his lion form. He wasn't a full grown lion due to his age and size but he was still had an intimating size.

Remus gasped and shot a look at Harry who was laughing.

"You knew that he could do that?"

"Yes, I saw Draco and him change into their forms and go into the forest. I wanted to make sure they were safe so I followed them."

Evan changed back and looked at his father. "You followed us?"

Harry stood up and came around his desk. "Yes I was worried about you two. The forbidden forest is a very dangerous place."

"Papa and I would have been ok. There aren't many creatures that would attack us. I'm an earth mage. Which is why I'm curious about all creatures; I have to learn about them so I can protect them." Evan watched as the two men paled when he mentioned being a mage.

Harry knew that his son would be powerful since he himself was a fire mage and Draco was a water mage but a bit less powerful then he was.

"So Evan you have power over the earth and nature. That is a lot of responsibility."

The young boy smiled. "Yes I have also some control over water and fire. I think I take that from you and papa. I'm more powerful then both of you; so papa has thought me the difference between light and dark. I'm a light wizard. I don't want to hurt no one. So papa has been taking me all over the world and has shown me many things so I can understand how everything on this planed is important. We need both dark and light creatures to keep our magical world intact. Or we would lose our magic if something happened to either side."

Remus was stunned at the words of wisdom that the eleven year old was speaking. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Remus took out his wand out and opened the door. Draco walked into the class and saw his son speaking with Remus and Harry.

"I should have known that you would seek out Remus. Evan I told you to be patient; I'm sure professor Lupin would have talked with you eventually. You have to give yourself time; you can't learn everything in a day." Draco was shaking his head and laughing. His son's curiosity had often gotten them in some strange situations during their trips.

Evan excused himself and left to go back to the Gryffindor tower. Giving a hug to his pap and a quick goodbye to his teachers he ran back to his dorm. Draco turned around and gave Remus a nod and left the room totally ignoring Harry.

Harry dropped his head in his hands. "This is going to be very difficult Remus; Draco won't even look at me."

Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up Harry; use everything that you can to get him back."

A few hours later after diner Harry was flying on the Quidich pitch. He didn't notice that he was being watched. Two silver eyes were looking at him flying around. After about thirty minutes Harry stopped and landed in the middle of the field. He got of his broom on wobbly legs and fell to his knees with a hand over his heart. He fumbled around searching for something in his coat. After a few minutes he took out a vial of potion and quickly drank it. Then he got up and stated to slowly make his way towards the school.

Draco had stood still as he watched Harry fall down and drink some potion. He noticed how Harry looked frail. He watched as his old lover made his way towards school with a look on his face showing that he was in pain.

Draco followed him but stayed fare enough so that he wouldn't be seen. He heard Harry talking with someone; so he crept closer so he could hear. It was Remus who was talking with him.

"Harry, you've got to be careful when you're out flying. You know what the healer said..."

"I know Remus, I know. I have to not overdue anything."

"Have you decided to get the surgery done?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know if it will be worth it."

"Harry, the surgery will give you a few more years. They might find a cure by then."

"I know I didn't even consider the surgery until I found out about Draco, but now that he hates me I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Harry even if he doesn't love you anymore, it would give you a few more years to get to know your son."

"I know that Remus; I have to give the healer my answer next week. I'm going home to Godric's hollow this weekend to think about it."

"How long do you have without the surgery?"

"The healer said eighteen months maybe two years if I'm lucky."

"All right you look tired. Do you want me to help you get to your quarters?"

"Yes, I think I over did it a little tonight. It's been a real emotional roller coaster for me today."

"Ok let's go."

Draco heard them walk away and placed his forehead against the wall. (What's wrong with Harry? I'm going to ask Evan to scan him and see if he can tell what's going on with Harry.) With those thoughts he made his way back to his room.


	9. chapter 9

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER NINE

The week went by quickly and Draco took every opportunity to watch Harry. He noticed how the boy who lived looked like the boy who was dying. His skin had an unhealthy color and he seemed to be out of breath all the time. Harry always took his time in going from one place to the other like he was in constant pain. When Thursday arrived Draco decided that he was going to have a heart to heart talk with Harry.

The raven haired man was surprised that Draco suddenly stopped trying to hide from him. When Draco asked to talk Harry led him to his quarters. Lighting a fire he invited Draco to sit in a chair next to him.

"How have you been Draco? Do you like teaching?"

"Yes I quite like teaching; it's much different then when I take Evan all over the world for his lessons."

"How are you adjusting to being back at Hogwarts?"

"I'm ok; it's a bit painful being here. Harry I won't lie to you. Right now I'm still mad at you for doing what you did. But I think I'm ready to give you a chance. I...I have a few questions about something I heard earlier this week. I heard that you were going to Godric's Hollow for the weekend. Could I go with you and we could talk things over?"

Harry seemed shocked that Draco would want to be with him all of a sudden. He just nodded his agreement and smiled. After they had talked about Evan for a while.; Draco telling him of the things they had done and places they had visited. After talking for an hour Draco noticed that Harry looked tired.

"I'll be going back to my quarters now. I have some essays to mark." Touching Harry's he told him to go to bed and rest. Harry agreed and told him they would see each other at breakfast and he would give Draco the details of how they were going to get to Potter Manor.

The next morning the two men were sitting together eating breakfast and discussing their son's grades in his class. Evan was top of his class in all his subjects.

"He's always been very curious. He sometimes throws himself headfirst in some situations without thinking. I guess it's the Gryffindor in him that makes him act that way. At other times he can be quite cunning." Draco was chuckling at his son's antics. Harry was listening to him eyes wide with wonder at how wonderful their son was. Draco kept on talking but also noticed that Harry didn't eat very much. Remus seemed to notice that Draco's attention was drawn to Harry's plate.

"Harry are you not going to finish your breakfast?" asked Draco.

"I'm just not very hungry this morning. I'll pop into the kitchen later for a snack in between classes if I get hungry." Harry started getting up throwing his napkin on the table. He excused himself to go to teach class. He was half way across the great hall when he collapsed. He didn't see the two blondes and the werewolf who rushed to his aid.

Harry woke up a few hours later in the hospital wing and looked around wondering how he got there. Then he remembered walking in the great hall and feeling himself falling down. (OH great, I must have passed out again. Damn how am I going to hide this from the others now?)

Harry looked around and noticed that Evan was asleep on a chair next to his bed. He heard Draco come in and sit next to their son. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry tried to sit up but grimaced as a pain shot through his chest.

"Harry, I know your lying now tell me the truth. How are you?" Draco gave him the famous Malfoy glare.

Harry just looked down at his hands trying to decide if he would tell him or not. After all this problem had started six years ago and was now about to end. Letting out a sigh Harry looked at the blonde who was sitting next to him.

"Draco, what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room. Only Remus and Pomfrey know about my condition. Do you promise me not to tell anyone?" Harry seemed nervous and had paled a bit.

Sensing that this was quite important to Harry; Draco quickly agreed. "All right I promise, but I want the whole story." Draco was crossing his fingers behind his back; something that Evan had taught him. He really shouldn't let the boy play with muggles too often he thought while chuckling to himself.

"Well first I want to tell you that after the battle with Voldemort I was gravely injured and stayed in a come for six months. I almost died five times within those months. My heart stopped beating only to start again when the nurse would perform some spells on me. It took me another six months to be able to get out of bed after I had woken up. Then it took me another six months to be able to function normally."

Draco was shocked to hear that Harry had been so sick. "Go on."

"After I was healed I started looking for you. Hermione and Ron weren't too encouraging. They kept on telling me that you had made a new life for yourself and that I would only get hurt. I didn't listen to them at first. I'm sorry Draco. I kept on searching for you and for five years I couldn't find any clues as to where you had disappeared. At around the fifth year of searching I started getting sick and weak. I went to see a healer who recommended rest and a nice tropical climate so I could get my health back. So I stopped the search for a few months and went to live in one of my summer homes in Barbados. But instead of getting better I was feeling worse. I returned to England and got a second opinion. The healers discovered that I had a rare heart condition that only affects very powerful wizards who have had severe trauma to their bodies. And I of course having seriously injured in my fight with Voldemort was a perfect candidate for the disease. The reason why I stopped looking for you after five years was because I became sick and I didn't want to burden you with a dying man; I thought you had started a new life."

Harry stopped to take a drink of water and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was a bit tired but he knew he had to be truthful to Draco. He had hid his medical condition for so long that it had become a habit to rely on only himself.

"The disease is called Aurorus Cardius. What it basically means is that my magical core is loosing strength to keep my life force going and it's putting a strain on my heart. With time my heart will not be able to keep up and one day it will stop beating."

"What, do you mean that you're dying?" Draco was now sitting on the bed next to Harry holding his hand.

"Yes, the more powerful the wizard; the longer the disease will take to kill them. Usually the wizard dies after three to four years. But since I'm so powerful I've been able to live a few years longer than expected. The healer thinks I still have a little over another year to go."

"What is this surgery that you and Remus were talking about the other day?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco questioning how he knew about the surgery.

Draco laughed "Hey I'm a Slytherin; sneaking around school is nothing new to me."

Harry shook his head and smiled. At lease Draco was talking to him now. "The surgery is actually a muggle idea. Some muggles when having heart problems get what's called a pacemaker installed in their bodies and it controls their heart beats. What the healers have in mind is similar to that but it would be powered by magic and would relieve the stress that is placed on my heart. The procedure if successful would add four to five years to my life."

"So you're going to do it right?"

"I don't know. I'm very tired of the pain." Harry turned his head to look out the window. He also whispered so that no one could hear him. "I'm so bloody tired of being alone; maybe it's better this way."

Draco took Harry's hand making the raven haired man jump in surprise. "Oh you're going to tell the healer that you want the surgery. I will be with you all the way and so will Evan. You're not alone Harry."

"What! You heard me?"

"Of course; ever since I was able to manage the animagus transformation, my sense of hearing as been sharper than before. Now rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry gave him a grateful smile and lied back down to sleep. He felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders now that Draco knew about his disease. After a few minutes he was back asleep and Draco left the infirmary heading towards his quarters. There he flooed Healer Johnston and asked him to get in contact with specialists who was familiar with the Aurorus Cardius. He told him to spare no expenses and that he wanted them at Hogwarts as soon that they could be there. Then when he was done he returned to the infirmary just in time to see his son awaken. Draco told him what was wrong with his daddy and told him not to tell anyone. He also told his son that was going to hire some of the best specialist in the world to find a cure for Harry so that they didn't loose him again.

Both father and son were sitting next to each other snuggling on the chair watching the man they both loved so much sleep. Draco told Evan that he was going to give Harry a chance and that he wanted them to be a family. Evan hugged him and agreed that they needed to give Harry a chance. After all life was always so unpredictable. Things happen and you just have to learn to live with them.

Harry woke a few hours later to a sight that he had long to see for so long. Both Draco and Evan were playing wizard's chess while talking softly and laughing. Harry watched them for a few minutes before letting them know that he was awake. He felt happy that he now had a family.

Noticing that Harry was watching them Evan jumped up on the bed and gave his daddy a hug. He proceeded at telling his father that he knew that he was sick and that the healers that Draco had hired would help him get better.

"What healers?"

Draco laughed and said. "Did you really think that now that we have you that we're going to let you go without a fight." Draco leaned over and gave Harry a gentle kiss making sure he didn't put any pressure on Harry's chest. He then wiped the tears coming from Harry's eyes.

"I love you Harry. Let's let the past behind us and star anew."

Draco and Harry talked long into the night while Evan slept on the bed next to Harry. The next day would be a busy day for them; so finally after a few hours Draco enlarge the bed with a charm and slid next to Harry under the covers. All three slept on hoping for good news the next day.


	10. chapter 10

Hi everyone; thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know this story has lots of sad bits but things will get better soon.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER TEN

The next morning the two men woke up to find their son gone. A note was on the bedside table; it read "Dear dad and papa. I got up early to be able to take a shower and get my school stuff. I'll come and see you at lunch daddy. I love you both. Evan."

Harry smiled at reading that his son loved him. He snuggled closer to Draco taking in the scent of his love. Draco smelled of spice and vanilla; a very erotic combination for the raven haired man. Soon both men were in the middle of a full blown snogging session. They didn't notice the eight men who came and stood around the bed. Someone cleared their throat to get their attention. Draco looked up and saw healer Johnston smiling at him. Blushing, both men sat up in bed and made themselves presentable.

Draco got out of bed and introduced himself to the healers.

"I am Lord Draconis Malfoy; the reason why you have been brought here today is that I want to hire you all so you can research a cure for the Aurorus Cardius. My lover Harry Potter is suffering from that disease." Draco noticed that the doctors were looking at Harry and some where taking notes. "He got it because of damage caused by his fight with Voldemort in the final battle twelve years ago. He will be getting a pacemaker tomorrow and will have about five more years to live. Now I will not spare any expenses, I want my love to survive. Any questions?"

"Yes sir, are you saying that we will unlimited funding?" asked one of the older healers. He seemed skeptical about the money they would receive.

"Yes, within reason of course. I want to have you follow any lead you might find in finding a cure and if you need to hire specialist in other fields like potions or runes please do so. In fact I plan on asking England's most brilliant potions master Severus Snape in helping you."

One of the healers snorted. "Good luck trying to get Severus Snape to cooperate with you. He is one of the most stubborn men I've ever met. He usually does his own thing.

"Severus Snape is my godfather and I think I can talk him into helping out. I will let you know of his decision once I've asked him." The healer seemed surprised that the young Malfoy Lord was related to Snape.

"Good if he joins us we will have a much better chance at finding a cure. He has a very brilliant mind. After all he is the one who invented the wolfsbane potion among other things."

Harry gasped when he heard the news. "Draco did you know this?"

"I had some doubts but now that I know I'm not surprised. Severus keeps mumbling something about an incident that happed in his fifth years at school. I think it had something to do with your friend Lupin."

"Yes the shrieking shack incident. I'll tell you more about it later when we're alone."

After a few hours of discussing the plans for the research center that would be built and run by Dr. Johnston, the healers left the couple so that Harry could rest.

Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms for a few hours. Then next day he would go through the surgery to have the pacemaker implanted in his chest.

After the school day was done Evan came around to visit with his daddy. He brought Robert with him to present him to his fathers. Draco and Harry smiled at the similarities between Harry's friendship with Ron and the one that his son was now sharing with Robert Weasley.

After the boys left Harry turned towards Draco. "You never told me that you held the title of Lord. From where does it come?"

"My family is very old Harry. We go back to the time of the founders. What not many people know was that my great-great grandfather many times removed was a good friend with Salazar Slytherin. They believed in the same ideals for the wizarding world. My grandfather helped fund the building of the school. He was kind of like a silent partner. When Salazar left the school he came to my grandfather who helped him settle down and he then married on of his daughters. You see what not many people know is that the Malfoys are descendants of Slytherin too. I have more Slytherin blood in me than Voldemort ever had. It's a well kept secret of the family and I intend on keeping it that way."

"So our son is an heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. No wonder he's so powerful." Said Harry.

"What do you mean heir of Gryffindor?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well I was the last living direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor so I guess that makes Evan his heir too. Godric had two daughters. One married Orelius Potter my great grand-father quite a few times removed. On the Evan's side my mother is actually born of a squib/muggle mix. She was a descendant of Merlin himself. So with all that magic blood in him Evan is bound to be quite powerful. I'm very happy that he was brought up to believe in the light. He will do great things in his life, I can feel it." Harry smiled at the blonde who looked like he was impersonating a gold fish.

"Merlin, Harry! No wonder you had the power to beat Voldemort. I guess being related to the greatest wizard that ever lived was the power that the dark lord didn't know about." Draco was shaking his head having trouble digesting the news that his lover had given him.

A few hours later after Ron and Hermione came to visit Harry in the hospital wing. Draco decided that he needed to go to his quarters for a change of clothes and a shower. He came upon Severus and asked him to follow him to his room. The potion master obliged and followed him. When they were in the room Draco turned towards his godfather and asked him a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sev, why didn't you tell me that Harry was alive when you came to see me in the hospital wing after the final battle? And why after all the times we met over the years didn't you tell me?"

"After the battle when Harry was brought into the private suites of the headmaster we were asked to swear a wizard's oath that we wouldn't tell a soul about the truth about Harry still being alive. I swear Draco, that if I would have known of your relationship before that day, that I wouldn't have done it and I would have went strait to you and tell you."

Draco looked into his godfather's eyes and only saw sincerity. He smiled and gave the man a hug. "Thank you Severus for being honest with me. Now I want to talk to you about Harry's condition. Have you ever heard of a heart condition called the Aurorus Cardius?"

"Yes I have heard of it. Is Potter suffering from that condition?"

"Yes Harry will have a procedure done to his heart tomorrow that will be like a muggle pacemaker and it will extend his life to another four to five years more. I want to ask if you could help with the research. I've just found him again; I don't want to loose him. I want Evan to get to know Harry. Hell I'd love to have other children but I won't do that until Harry is cured. It was hard enough raising one child by myself, I don't see myself raising a whole brood all alone."

"I'll see what I can find out about the disease and I will do my best to help Harry. I do own him for beating that snake face bastard. Try to get his doctor to send me copies of the documentation on his condition."

"I'll do that in the morning. I've hired more than half a dozen medical experts to start researching the disease. Eventually I plan on hiring more. I hope we're successful in finding a cure." Draco gave Severus a weak smile. Patting the blond man on the shoulder for support Severus excused himself and made his way back to his potion's lab. He would start researching tonight. Knowing himself he wouldn't get much sleep for the next few nights until he got an idea as to where to start.

Draco hurried and showered to return to Harry. Once he was back in the hospital wing he got in bed next to Harry and held him until he too fell asleep.


	11. chapter 11

Hi everyone. I hope you like my last chapter. I really enjoy writing this.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Thoughts will be indicated with ( )

CHAPTER 11

The next morning Draco woke up to find that Harry wasn't in bed with him. He heard the shower in the infirmary bathroom and knew that Harry was probably feeling better and wanted to freshen up. A few minutes later Harry came out wearing only some jeans and a green shirt. His hair was still wet. Draco got out of bed and kissed the man he loved. A few minutes later Evan came into the infirmary, he smiled when he saw his fathers kiss. He told them that professor McGonagal would give him the day free from class so he could be with them when Harry went to St-Mungo to get the surgery done.

The three men waited for the Healer from St-Mungo to come and see them. They ate breakfast while talking. Evan was explaining how he had been able to become an animagus during one of their trips.

"I've been able to change since I've been nine years old. Papa learned just a few months before me. We always have a blast when we go somewhere and transform to discover the area in ways we could never do in our human forms. I guess that papa always calling me his little lion made me want to be one. I also wanted to be a snake but papa said that it might not be a good idea since Voldemort was one and people didn't like anything that was similar to anything he did. I didn't want people to think that I'm a dark wizard so I agreed to study to become a lion. It wasn't too hard; it took me about three months to be able to fully transform. How long did it take you to learn dad?"

Harry was a bit shocked that it had only taken his son three months to learn. "It took me about nine months to learn. Then it took me another two months to learn how to fly. Being a bird animagus is quite hard unless you're like me and like flying because it goes against a human's natural instinct to stay on the ground."

The trio kept on talking for a while when they were interrupted by Severus coming into the infirmary. He looked tired like he hadn't slept all night.

Draco got up and walked towards his godfather. With worry evident in his voice he asked the potion master what was wrong?

"Sev, you look like shit; what's going on?"

"I think I can change one of the strengthening potions to work with the pacemaker to help Harry's heart function better. I just need a few days to make it and test it. Would it hurt Harry to wait a few more days before getting the surgery done? I already have my cauldron boiling with ingredients. It will take eight hours for the potion to be finished and then we will be able to test it."

Draco turned around and looked at Harry. "What do you think love, do you want to wait a bit for the potion?"

Harry was curious as to why that Snape would help him. Then he noticed that Evan was looking at Severus with awe. Obviously his son really respected the potion master. "Of course I can wait. Thank you, professor Snape."

After asking Harry a few questions Severus left to head back to his lab. Harry shook his head (I guess miracles do happen.)

Both Draco and Harry were now listening to their son who was talking about Quidich tryouts. "Guess what?" he asked his fathers.

Draco tried to hide his smile, somehow he knew what his son was about to tell them.

"What is it son?"

"I've made the Quidich team. They say that I'm just as good as daddy. I'm going to be seeker just like both of you."

Harry had a huge smile on his face. "That's great Evan, as long as your grades remain good you'll be able to be on the team."

"Don't worry daddy I have no intention to put my studying aside for Quidich; even if it is the best sport in the world."

A few minutes later Robert came to get his friend so they could get ready for their potions class. Both boys said their goodbyes to Draco and Harry. The adults could hear them discussing the potion they would be working on today. Draco shook his head. To hear a

Weasley understanding potions was quite a feat in his book. Harry gave his lover a small smile. He had so much to learn about his son.

"Draco, are you ok with Evan being in Gryffindor?" The blond man looked at Harry who was quietly waiting for an answer.

"Harry, I knew from birth that Evan was a Gryffindor. He always had a streak of bravery that didn't exist on my side of the family. He was always throwing himself in crazy situations when we went on our discovery trips. You should have seen him in the jungle when we met this ten foot boa. It was the scariest thing for me but your son just walked up to him and started speaking to him in parceltongue. I was shocked and it took me a good five minutes to shut my mouth that was practically hanging open with surprise." Draco chuckled at the memory.

Harry laughed at thinking of how Draco had always hated when he spoke to snakes. "Does he have pet snakes at the Chateau?"

"Yes he has two. And he also keeps in contact with the ones on the grounds. I think he even has befriended some here at school. I heard young Mr. Weasley discussing this with Evan the other day. It would seem that his fellow Gryffindors don't mind his unusual gift."

"Well it's a lot better than when we went to school. I still can't believe that the students thought that I was the heir to Slytherin because I spoke parceltongue." Harry was shaking his head in disbelief.

"We were quite immature back then. But I think that you being a parceltongue and being on the side of the light had made it easier for Evan to be accepted with his gift. I still want him to be careful as to who he shows his talent too. I wouldn't want any dark lords wanna be to get any ideas about approaching our son."

Harry's head went up when Draco mentioned Dark lords. "Merlin help any idiot stupid enough to get near my son. I was able to destroy Voldemort when I was at just half power. Now that I'm an adult and have my full powers I don't think that someone would dare get near him." Harry's voice was ice cold as he talked. Draco could see the raw power emanating from his lover. He realized that Harry had just gotten more powerful over the years. He sat down next to Harry and took him in his arms.

"Don't worry Harry. Evan might be only eleven but he is quite the wizard already. He can easily defend himself against a few wizards at the same time. Now let's think about something else; you need to rest before your surgery."

Harry realizing that Draco was right; settled down in his bed. He patted the space next to him to let Draco know that he wanted to cuddle. It was like this that Remus found them a bit later.

The werewolf looked a bit tired. The full moon was in a few days and with Harry caught in bed it would be a long night for him. Draco seemed to sense this. "Remus, since Harry can't be with you this full moon would you accept another friend joining you. I'm a wolf animagus and I'm sure Evan would like it too. I think the full moon falls on a Friday night so he will be able to sleep in the next day. What do you think?"

"I think it would be great. I will be using the wolfsbane potion of course so I won't be dangerous. We can meet in the shrieking shack an half hour before moonrise."

Harry was grateful to Draco for helping Remus. His lover had been quite forgiving to Remus when he learned the he had helped Harry try to find him even if he thought that the blond wizard might have been using him and then had taken care of Harry when he had gotten sick.

Three days later if someone looked outside they would see a strange sight. Two wolves and one lion were running around playing at the edge of the dark forest.

SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITEN ALREADY AND ALL I NEED TO DO IS PUT IT IN MY COMPUTER. Thanks for your patience.


	12. chapter 12

Hi everyone, here is another chapter in our Harry/Draco love story.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

CHAPTER 12

A few days later Draco, Remus and Evan were at St- Mungo's waiting for Harry to come out of surgery. He had already been on the operating table for two hours and should come out soon. Draco was sitting on one of the couches with Evan on his lap. They were talking quietly with Remus.

"So you're saying Draco that you've hired specialist to specifically find a cure for Harry's disease?" The werewolf was a bit dazed as to just how rich the Malfoys really were.

"Yes Remus, my family is worth billions of galleons; so funding shouldn't be a problem. Over the years I've made many good investments in the muggle and wizarding worlds so I've pretty much tripled the value of the Malfoy fortune. I don't use my title of Lord too often but if it will save Harry then I will use it to my advantage. I've just found Harry; I don't plan on loosing him again." Draco had a very determined look on his face.

Suddenly the doors opened and out came Healer Johnston who had taken over Harry's care at Draco's request. Draco got up and waited for the healer to give him the news.

"Lord Malfoy, Mr. Potter is doing well. The pacemaker as greatly relieved the stress on his heart. And with the strengthening potion that professor Snape has given us for Mr. Potter he should recover quickly. From what I saw from his heart is that it is still quite healthy. I just think that it was the stress of your reunion that made him seem worse. My best guess is that he has a good chance of living at least another seven to ten years with the help of this new potion. So already his life expectancy has doubled. I'm very hopeful that we will find a cure for Harry." The healer placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. He was smiling at Draco who sunk back in his chair in relief.

"So now with that new potion that Severus whipped up it will extend his life for a few more years?"

"Yes, as soon that we gave it to him the color of his heart became more of a healthy red then the grayish pink it had been before. I will check it again in a few hours to see if it keeps getting better."

"Thank you Healer Johnston. This is good news indeed. Harry means the world to me." Draco gave one of his rare smiles to the healer.

Evan who had been listening smiled at the healer too and hugged his papa.

"Great papa, maybe now that daddy is getting better I can have a little brother or sister." Evan squealed in laughter as Draco started tickling him while being watched by a laughing werewolf.

Severus came into the waiting room where he found his arms full of an eleven year old boy who was sobbing on his shoulder whispering "Thank you, thank you."

"I take it from Evan's reaction that things went well?" He smirked at the only Gryffindor who had a bit of his respect.

Draco stood up and hugged his godfather leaving the other man a bit shocked at the sight. Severus who had always loved his godson like he was his own son took the hug and thanks graciously.

Draco stood back and explained to Severus what the healer had told them. Severus was very satisfied with his new potion. "I think that with time I'll be able to make that potion into a cure. There is just one thing that is blocking me and I just can't place my finger on it."

Evan hearing his dad and favorite professor speaking of potions came closer to hear what they were saying. He tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Maybe I can help you. I know a lot about potions and the different magic's that can affect them."

Severus smiled at the boy. (Such a smart boy, he must take that from Draco.) "Sure Evan next time I'm in my lab and you don't have class. I'll let you know and we can discuss this new potion."

Evan was practically jumping up and down. "Yes and I have a few ideas on how to make the wolfsbane potion better." At this Remus got up and placed his hands on Evan's shoulder.

"Evan what do you mean?" Asked the curious DADA professor.

"Well I was thinking that it should be made in a silver cauldron and drunk during the full moon while in wolf form. The reaction to the silver would cause the other ingredients to be more potent. I think that this could maybe cure your lycanthropy."

Severus was looking at Evan eyes wide with shock. (Damn why didn't I think of that?) The potion master started chuckling. "You'll make a fine potion master someday Evan."

The boy's eyes were shining brightly with happiness at the compliment. Being a potion master was his dream. At the age of eleven he was at the same level as the sixth and sometimes the seventh years. Severus had no doubt that the boy would even surpass his own skills after a few years of being apprenticed with a master. He had wanted to talk to Draco and Harry about taking the boy as his apprentice. He saw the look of pride in Draco's face when he looked at his son. Getting Draco to agree would be quite easy; getting Potter to agree might be something else. He was brought out of his thoughts when the healer came out and told them that they could visit Harry two at a time.

Draco and Evan went first of course. They followed the healer who led them to Harry's room. Harry was lying down but was fully awake and smiled when he saw his lover and son come into his room. Bandages were wound up tight around his chest. Draco sat in a chair next to him and held his hand.

"How are you love?"

"I feel much better. Actually I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Evan was getting impatient in getting his daddy's attention. "Daddy, I'm going to work with professor Snape in trying to find a cure for you." Evan came and sat on the bed next to Harry being careful not to hurt his dad.

Harry looked at his son with an indulgent smile. Evan seemed to notice that his daddy wasn't taking him seriously. "I'm serious daddy. I can make potions that are six and seven year levels. I want to be a potion master when I grow up."

"He's telling the truth Harry. He has a natural ability when it comes to potions."

Harry ruffled Evan's hair. "I guess you don't get your potion skills from me."

"No, I get my Quidich and DADA skills from you. I get my charms from grandmama Lily, my transfiguration from grandpa James and my potions form papa." Evan gave his dads a Malfoy smirk making the two adults laugh.

After everyone had visited they returned to school. Only Draco stayed behind to take care of Harry and discuss his case with the Healers. A few hours later Draco fell asleep on a cot that had been set up next to Harry's bed. The next day Harry would be moved to the Hogwarts infirmary for a few more days of rest.


	13. chapter 13

Hi everyone. I'm back again. I had some sort of brain freeze so I had to try very hard to get back in the writing mood. So here is another chapter I hope you'll enjoy.

WARNING SLASH SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

I don't own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 13

Two days later Harry was in the Hogwarts infirmary reading a Quidich magazine that Ron had given him. After a long talk with his friends he finally got them to understand that Draco would be a constant feature in his life. They had met Evan and had simply fell in love with the soft spoken young boy. It was obvious to Ron and Hermione that Draco had raised him with love. They watched as Harry's eyes lit up when ever Draco or Evan would come in the room. They both felt guilty that they had discouraged Harry from finding Draco. They had been blinded by prejudice. They could now see that the blond wizard loved Harry. They watched as he fussed over Harry always making sure that he was comfortable, that he was warm enough and that he ate well. They knew that the parade of healers coming to see Harry was Draco's doing. The building set up for research was being built; it would be done in a few more days. Draco had told the healers that if they found the cure they would be able to keep the building and he would fund research for other diseases.

Draco had every hope that with everyone working on it, that they would be successful in finding a cure. Harry loved the attention he was getting from Draco. He couldn't wait to get out of the infirmary where he could be alone with his love. Three days later he got his wish.

Harry had been moved to Draco's quarters. It was one of the biggest set of rooms in the castle. It had a common room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Harry would be sharing one of the bedrooms with Draco, while the smallest bedroom was Evan's.

The first night they were together both were a bit unsure about what they wanted. On one hand Draco wanted to make love to Harry but on the other; he was scared that it would be too much too soon after the surgery. Harry wanted Draco so very much. Seeing the blonde's reluctance at crossing the boundary into making their relationship intimate again he decided to take the first step.

Slowly he made his way towards Draco and took him in his arms. He gave him light kissed on his face and neck. Then he proceeded to remove Draco's shirt while kissing every new piece of skin that was revealed. He latched on to one of Draco's nipples making him moan in pleasure. Soon all of the blond wizard's clothes were removed. Harry was on his knees in front of Draco. He had his lover's cock deep in his throat. It didn't take long to make him explode in his mouth.

Panting Draco sat back on the bed watching Harry lick his lips. "Merlin Harry, I've missed you so much." Said Draco as he pulled Harry towards him while undressing him. Once Harry was naked he started caressing and kissing his dark haired lover's body. When Harry couldn't take more of the sweet torture he stopped Draco and prepared him so he could take him.

It was a beautiful joining. After all the years the feeling of completion was still there. Harry took Draco over the edge a few more times that night. Everything was perfect as they lay together in each other's arms. They fell asleep not thinking of putting on pajamas. They were woken up by a giggling eleven year old.

When Harry and Draco were both awake and hiding under the covers, they gave their son a shy smile. Evan who was now sitting at the end of the bed gave his fathers a smirk. "So does this mean that I'm going to have a baby brother or sister soon?"

Harry laughed and didn't notice that Draco had paled. Harry stopped laughing and looked at his lover who was now silent.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Hum… Harry, we didn't use any contraception spells."

It was Harry's turn to become pale with shock as the meaning of Draco's words hit him.

"How long before we know?"

Evan got up and moved towards Draco, "I can tell you right now if you want me too. I can scan you papa to see if I can feel more than one magical signature."

Draco taking a deep breath nodded his consent to his son. Conjuring pajamas to cover both of them he removed the blankets covering them. Evan placed his hands over Draco's stomach and closed his eyes. He started glowing slightly. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and smiled at his fathers.

"Well, you will have to be careful for the next nine months so that my baby sister can be healthy,"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and both started laughing. It had taken them only one night back together to make their family bigger.

At breakfast the couple was deliriously happy and it showed in their behavior. Ron and Hermione who were sitting at their places at the head table looked towards them.

"Harry, you seem very happy this morning." Said Hermione.

"Yes we have some good news we want to share with everyone."

"What is it?" asked Ron. All the other teachers were looking at the couple with curiosity.

"Well the first one is that Severus' new potion has doubled my life expectancy giving the healers more time to find a cure."

Hermione got up and hugged Harry. After a few seconds she was softly pushed out of the way from him. Draco took her place in Harry's arms.

"What's the other news?" asked Remus.

Harry gave Draco look full of love. Draco turned towards the werewolf to answer the question.

"Well it would seem that we are going to have another baby."

There was a collective gasp around the table. "But how could that be, you two only got back together yesterday." Asked Hermione.

Draco smirked and winked at Harry. "Well it happened last night and we found out about it this morning."

Harry kissed Draco making sure that everyone understood what his feelings were towards Draco. The love they displayed was beautiful and pure. Evan who was watching from his seat at the Gryffindor table smiled and turned around to tell the news to his friends. Harry and Draco got congratulations from students through out the day. In the evening they were happy to be finally able to relax in their quarters.


	14. chapter 14

Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to review. I hope you like this new chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER 14

The next nine months of Draco's pregnancy went by quickly. Harry was amazed by everything going on with his lover's body. The first time he had felt his baby girl kick had left him in awe, holding Draco's stomach he closed his eyes so he wouldn't cry at the happiness he felt. Harry always made sure that Draco had everything he needed. One morning Draco woke Harry up telling him that it was time.

Five hours later Magnolia Lily Potter-Malfoy was born. At a respectful six pounds even she was healthy and had lots of dark hair that stood up on her head. She fell asleep in her daddy's arms. Papa Draco had fallen asleep a few minutes after her birth. Although it had been a shorter birth that Evan's it had been more intense.

Harry was looking at his daughter with awe. He noticed that Evan was now sitting next to him.

"Hey Evan, want to meet your sister?"

Evan snuggled against Harry so he could get a better look. "Wow, she's really small."

"Yes, when I see her like this I realize just ho much of your life that I've missed. I'm so sorry Evan."

"That's ok dad, we're together now and that's what is important." Harry wrapped one arm around Evan's shoulders while holding Magnolia with his other. This was the sight that greeted Draco when he woke up. He took a few minutes to watch not letting them know that he was awake. Harry was talking with Evan while feeding the baby. Harry's eyes were glowing with pride and happiness when he looked at his two children. When they finally noticed that Draco was looking at them they made their way to sit in bed with him. Harry placed their daughter in her papa's arms. He looked at his daughter and laughed. As much that Evan resembled him, Magnolia would resemble Harry. She already had his messy dark hair and her eyes were a much paler blue then Evan's were at birth so he had a feeling that she would have silver colored eyes like him. Draco looked up at Harry and chuckled again.

"You know that being a girl she will curse you when she's a teenager because she has your hair." Harry laughed and asked all kinds of questions of how Evan was when he was just a baby. They talked for a few hours while Evan sat down at the table doing his summer homework. Draco and Harry had agreed to let him become Severus' apprentice but only after he turned fifteen. They still wanted him to have a childhood. Until then he would have extra tutoring in potions to get extra credit. Severus informed them that he would be ready to take his potion's owl at the end of his second year. And with his grades in all his other classes he would probably finish his schooling after four years. Then he would start his apprentiship. The two men were very proud of their son and knew that he had a bright future ahead of him. The kept on looking at their daughter curious as to what would be her own strength in life. She certainly had beauty, even as a newborn her features were delicate. Harry grumbled something about her not dating until she was thirty making Draco laugh.

When Remus and Severus came into the room they found the young family happily talking and working while the baby was sleeping in her cradle. Remus leaned over the little bed and smiled at his goddaughter. He had been very touched when both Draco and Harry had asked him to become her godfather. Severus was also very taken by the young lady. He and Remus had made peace and were now enjoying spoiling the children as their godparents. Draco had also noticed the shy looks that the two older men shared. In time he had no doubt that they would become involve in a relationship with each other, so Draco decided to give them some time before he started his matchmaking. The soft spoken werewolf was just what his godfather needed in his life. They would balance each other out and had the potential to be a loving couple just like Harry and him.

Two months later Harry had proposed to Draco. He had taken the blond wizard to a romantic get away for a few hours so they could spend some time alone together. Molly Weasley had been asked to take care of the children which she did with her usual enthusiasm.

Harry had taken Draco to the Opera and then had reserved a table at one of the most exquisite wizarding restaurant in London. After they had eaten Harry took the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Draco could only watch with wide eyes.

"Draco, you have been in my life a long time. We have both gone through some good times and some bad. We both survived being apart and we were lucky enough to be reunited. I love you with all that I am and I never want to be without you again. Will you marry me?"

Harry opened the box to reveal a band made of white gold which had some runes engraved in it. Draco held Harry's hand has he tried to get his voice back. He was so chocked up that he was only able to give out a whispered "Yes" before Harry took him in his arms and kissed him passionately. After the kiss Harry placed the ring on Draco's finger. When he looked back at Draco he saw tears in his lover's eyes and knew that he had some in his own eyes. Draco looked down at the ring and smiled when he saw the runes. There were four of them and they read. "Love, life, family and forever." Draco knew that Harry had done his best to convey his feelings with those words.

"This ring is different then the one I had given you when we were teens. This one represents my feelings as they are right now. I you prefer we can use the one I had given you all these ears ago." Harry looked up at his lover with a questioning look in his eyes.

"No I prefer this one. The other ring I think should go to Evan as he is your heir as well as mine."

Draco who had never been one for public displays of affection surprised Harry when he brought him in for another kiss. This one left them both breathless. After paying for their food they left to make their way back to their rooms at the school to celebrate in a much more pleasurable way.

They had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the summer so that they could be near Severus and Remus who had recently started to date. The two older wizards were very attached to the children and often took them out to play on the school grounds. Magnolia was a very active baby and had shocked the men when she had wandlessly summoned her bottle. Draco had explained that Evan had also showed early signs of magic. It was due to the fact that both children were both descendants of very powerful wizards. The men just laughed and promised to teach them both to be light wizards as they would surely be powerful adults. They could already tell that Evan had a good heart and they were hoping that they wouldn't spoil Magnolia too much.

One afternoon Evan was in the potion's lab working with Severus on the new and improved wolfbane potion. Tonight was the full moon and they wanted to try and get Remus to take it while in wolf form. Harry, Draco and Evan would be with Remus in their animagus form to make sure that the wolf drank the potion. Remus had already taken the normal potion so he would have his mind during the night making things easier.

At around midnight, while Remus was roaming the forest with his friends, Severus came out and brought a silver lined bowl and placed the wolfbane potion in it. He looked up at Remus who was in werewolf form and smiled. He indicated the bowl and told him to drink it all up. The other three animals were ready to protect Severus in case that something went wrong. A few minutes after Remus drank the potion he started changing. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. When he had fully become human again he looked up and smiled at Severus before passing out. Severus covered him in a warm blanket and took him to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting run some test on Remus to see if he still had some of the wolf genes in him.

She waved her wand and mumbled to herself for a good hour before she came out to the waiting room to announce her diagnostic.

"Well, from what I can tell from the scans it would seem that Remus is now cured form his lycanthropy." The four other men started jumping and yelling for joy. Their friend was finally cured and all this was thanks to a twelve year old boy genius.


	15. chapter 15 and epilogue

Hi everyone, time for the last chapter of this story. I was going to make this story longer but I'm running out of inspiration. So I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

THE CURE.

Harry and Draco had now been married for seven years. Their daughter was now almost eight years old and their son Evan was about to graduate from Hogwarts. He had been Severus' apprentice for two years now and was about to take his test for his level one master's degree in potions.

It had been almost nine years since Harry had been given his pacemaker and with his monthly dose of Severus' potion he was only now starting to show signs of fatigue due to his disease. They knew that if the miracle cure was not found soon that there would be no more chances for Harry. Draco held Harry's hand as they watched the graduation ceremony where Evan got top honors for his grades. They watched as he made his head boy speech in front of his friends. Harry and Draco were very proud of their son. Harry laughed as Magnolia kept on cheering for her big brother. Harry told her to keep the noise down as he watched a few of the other parents scowl at the child. To Harry's amusement she just turned and stuck her tongue out at the offended parents.

Harry gave a small chuckle while Draco just shook his head. As intelligent as his daughter was she was really mischievous. She had grown up on stories of the marauders thanks to her uncle Remus. At eight her pranks were already legendary around school.

After the ceremony Evan came to talk to his fathers. He shyly introduced them to another graduate, a young Ravenclaw girl name Emma who would be his date for the Graduation dance. Draco and Harry weren't fooled they had seen how Evan and Emma looked at each other. Harry was happy that his son was discovering that life did exist outside his books and potions.

"She must be very smart if Evan is interested in her." Harry kept on looking at the young couple. Emma blushed when Evan took her hand and gave her a small present. His eyes went wide when he saw Evan place a small gold chain around her neck and saw the girl give him a kiss.

"Did you see that Draco, I think our son has a girlfriend?" Draco just smirked. Harry looked at him and gasped. "You knew… and you didn't tell me."

"Yes Evan told me a few days ago." He rolled his eyes when Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't ever wonder where your daughter gets her bad habits from Potter."

A few minutes later Severus and Evan came back to speak with Harry and Draco.

"Dad, I know that at graduation it's usually the parents that give their child gifts. But I think we can make an exception for today."

Harry and Draco looked at each other wondering what their son was talking about. Magnolia came out and took Harry by the hand.

"Follow us daddy." She pulled Harry towards the doors of the great hall. She was following Severus and Evan who were heading towards the potion master's quarters. Harry looked at Draco who just shrugged and shook his head.

When they got to Severus' personal lab they were brought up to a cauldron that was simmering on a small flame. Severus gave Evan a small nod indicating that he could proceed.

"Dad, as you know Severus has been working for years at finding a cure for your disease."

Harry looked at the cauldron and back at Evan. "Yes."

"Well this isn't a cure but it's the closest that we will ever be to having one. This is an improvement of the original potion that Severus had come up with many years ago. This will let you live a normal life as long as you take a goblet of the potion once a week. You will have to do this for the rest of your life. You probably won't live to be a hundred and fifty years old but you will manage to live a normal life like the rest of us."

Draco gasped and placed a hand in front of his face. He was in shock. "Merlin, Harry, I can't believe this. You're saved."

Evan turned towards his father. "Papa, this potion cost fifty galleons a goblet. And dad must never miss more than one dose in a year. He needs to keep a constant amount of the potion in his body. Now I know that the cost isn't a problem. What we will need to is a reminder system to help dad remember to take it on time."

Harry turned towards his son and hugged him. "I don't think that will be a problem. With the bunch of you watching me I'm pretty sure I'll take my medicine on time." Everyone laughed as the tension that had been accumulating the last few months was gone.

Harry turned to Severus who had his first goblet in his hand. Harry lifted his glass as to make a toast and he saluted the people in the room; his family. He drank the potion and felt the effects almost right away. He smiled and told them that he hadn't felt so good in a long time. Everyone let out their breath that they were holding. Everything would be ok.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

PROLOGUE

Draco and Harry lived for over seventy years in their house in Godric's Hollow after they finished their time as teachers at Hogwarts. Harry passed away at the young age of a hundred and nineteen. He had been surrounded by his children and grand children and all of his friends that had been at his side over the years. He and Draco had lived a full life full of love and laughter. After they had stopped teaching they had traveled the world and enjoyed the things that they had been denied when they were young.

Draco stood by and watched as one by one his two children and grand children and great grandchildren placed crystal roses over Harry's tombstone. He watched as blue and white crystal roses were joined with crystal roses of all the other colors of the rainbow. It was a true monument to the love he had shared with Harry and their family. Draco smiled though his tears as he felt his son and his daughter come up and hold him. He knew in his heart that he would follow his soul mate very soon.

A few weeks later he did join his love. He passed away in his sleep. When he opened his eyes he saw a young Harry looking no older than twenty holding out his hand to him. Draco got out of bed not noticing that he had left his body behind. He took Harry's hand and noticed that his own hand looked young. He looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him.

"Come love, it's time for you to rest. There are people waiting for us on the other side."

Draco kissed Harry again and laughed. "All right Harry, I'm ready."

Soon the two spirits left the living world in a bright light where they were reunited with each other forever…


End file.
